Ryoga's chance with Ranma
by Sessh-Amy
Summary: I dont own Ranma, this is Yaoi related Boy X Boy make sure to leave a lot of reviwes OOC
1. Ryoga's Love Potion

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**YO! I'm back. You didn't really think I would abandon this story, hells no. I'm back. I'm going to start updating again, but not until I re-write these chapters. I suggest you guys, re-read through the chapters because I might change a thing or two. ^-^**

**Viewer discretion is advised.**

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**Enjoy**

'_Ryoga's 'love potion'_

"Where am I now?" Ryoga questioned himself as he looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, bushes, small puddles, you name it. He was lost in your own, typical, forest. "I should probably ask for directions," he told himself as he continued to walk through the forest.

The sun began to set as he continued to walk through the forest. Coming to a stop, he finally decides that he's traveled enough for today and places his belongings on the cool ground.

_***Crack***_

"Who's there?" Ryoga questioned, throwing his umbrella, straight, at the direction he heard the large crack noise, come from.

"Woah!" A female voice shouted. "Watch where you're throwing that thing!" the voice demanded, coming out of her hiding place.

"Why were you hiding there?" Ryoga questioned, walking over to where he threw his umbrella. Apparently, he threw it so hard; it got stuck in a tree.

"I wasn't hiding!" the short curly haired girl said. She was a short brown haired girl, in her early 20's. Her eyes were a dark blue color, matching her robe. "I was collecting spices,"

"Spices?" Ryoga questioned, finally pulling the umbrella free from the tree.

"Yup, see?" she says, pulling out a small bag from her sleeve and opening it up so Ryoga can see what was inside.

"...Why are you gathering spices?" Ryoga questioned, reaching his hand into the bag.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the girl smirked, snapping the bag closed before Ryoga can pull anything out. "I work in a small shop, we sell potions, spices, spell books, anything related to magic." The girl smiled, turning her back at Ryoga and walking off.

"Hey, wait!" Ryoga pleaded, grabbing his yellow bag from the ground as he ran to the girls' side. "What types of potions do you have?"

"All kinds," the girl smiled, thinking about all the potions she and her family had made.

"Do you have love potion?"

The girl cocked an eyebrow at Ryoga, but didn't stop walking. "...Most of them are only temporary,"

"How temporary?"

"The maximum is a year,"

"A year?"

"Yeah, my parents don't believe in forcing someone to love another, so they made the potions temporary,"

"...D-Do you have one that would work for a day?" Ryoga asked, looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"...Why wont you step into my shop?" the girl smiled, opening the door open for Ryoga to enter. Ryoga looked at the door with wide eyes; he didn't even notice the small shop in front of him. He nods at the girl and enters.

"So, who you trying to fuck?" the girl asked, leading Ryoga over to a table, making him sit down on a chair.

"I-I'm not trying to fuck anyone!" Ryoga blushed.

"Oh? Then why would you want a love potion?" the girl asked, walking over to a closet.

"I just..." Ryoga began to blush. "I just want to know how it feels to be loved by some body,"

"Really?" The girl questioned, pulling out three different bottles of potions, reading the labels.

"Yeah...The only person I came to love, is in love with someone else, not to mention he's engaged," Ryoga said, resting his head on his hands.

"I see," the girl said, putting two potions back into her closet. "Here you go," the girl said, tossing a round bottle, full of blue liquid, to Ryoga.

"...Will this potion work?" Ryoga asked the cashier, swirling the bottle around.

"The person that drinks it will fall in love with you instantly, unless your the first person he sees." the cashier replied.

"Good to know" Ryoga said with a grin on his face. "How much will this cost me?"

"...He he, you look like a nice/desperate guy...it's on the house."

"Really?" Ryoga smiled.

"But on one condition!" the girl said.

"...What?"

"You'll have to give me the info on what happens during AND after the person drinks the potion,"

"Why?"

"First, because I love yaoi!" the girl giggled, making Ryoga turn red. "Second, the person that drinks the potion will not forget what happened between the both of you,"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he's going to remember EVERYTHING that happened between you guys after he drinks the potion," Ryoga looked at the potion, with a sad expression."...So, are you still going to give him the potion? There's a chance he might end up hating you for this,"

"...Its ok...I'm not use to love...and its fine if he ends up hating me...having Ranma as my lover for...at least a day, is worth it."

"That's what they all say...so do you want me to put it in a bag?"

"No it's alright...I got to get going now, I'll be sure to tell you everything that happens," Ryoga smiled, waving the girl goodbye.

"K, can't wait," the girl smiled, following Ryoga out the door. "Hope it goes well," she said, locking the door after Ryoga left the shop. 'I wonder what's going to happen after he-'

***Knock-Knock-Knock!***

A loud knocking made her loose her train of thought.

"I never asked you for your name." Ryoga said, as soon as the girl opened the door.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you? Ha ha I'm so slow,"

Ryoga smiled, "I'm Ryoga, Ryoga Hibiki"

"Mizu, Mizu Miyagi"

**Authors notes***

**Better right?**

**I'll fix the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully.**


	2. He's kissing me

**Authors notes***

**Chapter 2!**

'_He's actually kissing me!'_

"I'll never find the Tendo house at this rate," Ryoga groaned as he walked along a side walk, keeping the umbrella open above his head, to keep the rain from touching his body.

"Well, if it isn't Ryoga," a familiar voice said from behind, making Ryoga jump in surprise.

"Nabiki?" Ryoga questioned as he turned to see the person.

"Long time, no see," Nabiki Tendo said while approaching Ryoga.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Ryoga laughed, scratching the back of his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Nabiki said flatly.

"What?" Ryoga questioned, looking at his surroundings.

"If you're looking for Akane, she just left," Nabiki explained.

"Oh no, I'm not looking for Akane," Ryoga began. "I'm looking for Ranma."

"Ranma, why?" Nabiki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I...well," Ryoga stuttered. What should he tell Nabiki?

"Yeah?" Nabiki asked.

"Um...I-I wanted t-to see if Ranma wanted to have a re-match," Ryoga lied, looking away.

"...I think he's in the Dojo," Nabiki said.

"Really? Thanks," Ryoga said, walking the opposite direction the Tendo Dojo was.

"Hey, wait!" Nabiki called from behind. "Maybe I should show you were the Dojo is," Nabiki offered, not wanting Ryoga to get lost again.

"Thanks," Ryoga smiled, following Nabiki to the dojo.

"Here we are," Nabiki said, opening the dojo door for Ryoga. "And there's Ranma," Nabiki pointed out.

Ryoga stared at the pig tailed boy as a light blush crept on his face. Ranma was standing in battle position as a blindfold covered his eyes. His gi was half way open, exposing his muscular chest. Sweat crept down his face as he waited for an attack.

"I'll be going now, if you need anything...I don't really care," Nabiki said while waking out of the Dojo's entrance.

Ryoga kept his gaze focused on Ranma. Regret and guilt was slowly rising in Ryoga's heart. 'Should I give him the potion?..' he thought as he slowly began to walk backwards, heading for the door until-

"Hya!" Ryoga heard two older men yell.

"Huh?" Ryoga gasped as he looked back at Ranma. Genma and Soun both jumped from their hiding spots as they charged at Ranma.

"Ranma!" Ryoga warned.

Ranma smirked as he jumped in the air, causing the older men to crash into each other. "Oof!" was the sound that echoed through the room as Ranma landed on their, unconscious bodies.

"That was easy," Ranma smirked as he removed his blindfold, only to see a very stunned Ryoga. "Ryoga?" Ranma questioned as he walked off the unconscious men.

"He-Hey, Ranma," Ryoga stuttered.

"Long time no see, where've you been?" Ranma smiled as he walked toward Ryoga's direction.

"I-I've been around," Ryoga said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Ranma raised an eyebrow at Ryoga's strange expression.

"Are you ok?" Ranma asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Um yeah, I'm fine," Ryoga assured, putting on a nervous smile. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Your face is turning red," Ranma pointed out.

"Really?" Ryoga gasped, putting his hands over his face to prevent Ranma from seeing it.

"...I think it got redder," Ranma said as he removed Ryoga's hands from his face to take a closer look. Ryoga looked at Ranma with wide nervous eyes as he stepped back a step. Ranma stepped closer as he grabbed Ryoga's chin.

"R-Ranma?" Ryoga questioned as Ranma's face got closer. 'He...He's going to-' Ryoga's train of thought was interrupted when Ranma placed his forehead on Ryoga's. Ryoga's heart rate increased as Ranma pulled away.

"I think you might be catching a fever," Ranma said, fixing his gi.

"...Yeah, that must be it," Ryoga said sadly.

"...So, what brings you here?" Ranma questioned.

"...I..." Ryoga was at a lost for words. Should he give Ranma the potion and risk Ranma hating him forever?.. Or should he not give Ranma the potion and never experience the love Ranma will give him? The answer seemed almost easy.

"Ryoga?" Ranma questioned.

"...I came to bring you something," Ryoga smiled, placing his bag down on the wood floor as he began to rummage through it.

"What did you bring?" Ranma asked, kneeling down to look inside Ryoga's yellow bag.

"This," Ryoga said, pulling out the same bottle that Mizu gave him.

"What is it?" Ranma questioned, standing up straight with Ryoga.

"It's a magic potion that grants wishes," Ryoga lied, looking at anything but Ranma. When he lies, he can't stand to see someone straight in the face. "I brought it for you,"

"Really?" Ranma asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want to wish your female side away" Ryoga lied as he handed Ranma the bottle.

"...Why aren't you drinking it?" Ranma asked, looking at the bottle. "Don't you want to wish P-chan away?"

"Why don't I drink it?.. Well... I" Ryoga began. "..I already wished P-chan away,"

"What? How-"

"-I had another one of these potions," Ryoga explained. "I drank it and wished P-chan away,"

"Oh...So you just want me to drink this?"

"Yeah, that's all you have to do," Ryoga said.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Why what?" Ryoga asked.

"Why are you giving this to me? I mean, we're rivals after all," Ranma said.

"...Think of this as a whole new beginning of our relationship," Ryoga began. "I'm tired of fighting you; I want to start being...Friends," Ranma furrowed his eyebrows at the word 'friends.'

"You want to be friends?" Ranma asked again.

"...Yeah," Ryoga nodded.

"Ok then," Ranma smiled as he removed the cap from the bottle. "Here's to a new friendship," he said as he began to drink the blue liquid. Ryoga watched nervously as Ranma drank the whole bottle.

"...Ranma?" Ryoga questioned as soon as Ranma finished the bottle. "Feel any different?"

"I..." Ranma began.

"You, what?" Ryoga asked.

"I wish you would never leave my side," Ranma began as he scooted closer to Ryoga's surprise self. "Because I'd miss my lover's sweet lips,"

"Lo..lover-" Ryoga began but was interrupted when Ranma wrapped his arms around Ryogas waist and brought their lips together into a sweet and tender kiss.


	3. lets go on a date

**Authors notes***

**Totally forgot about this story :O lmao my bad. Chapter 3!**

_'Lets go on a date'_

"Lo-lover-" Ryoga managed to say before his lips were crushed against Ranma's. Ranma pressed his and Ryoga's hips against each other. He grinded against him, causing friction. Ryoga moaned as Ranma forced his tongue to slide into his mouth_. 'Ranma is kissing me, he really is!' _Ranma thought as he pulled away from the martial artist. "Ranma..." Ryoga said, gasping for air.

"Sorry babe, am I moving to fast?" Ranma questioned, kissing Ryoga's cheek.

"Ba-Babe?" Ryoga said, his cheeks turning a slight crimson color.

"Yeah, Babe. You like it when I call you that?" Ranma asked with a smirk, living a trail of kisses on Ryoga's neck.

"T-That's-"

"Shhh.." Ranma silenced, putting his index finger on Ryoga's lips. "How about we go on a date?"

"A DA..DATE?" Ryoga gasped.

"Yeah, where do you want to go? its my treat," Ranma said while locking his and Ryoga's hand together.

"Are you sure you want to go on a date...with me?" Ryoga asked, unsure.

"Never been more sure in my life," Ranma said with a serious expression on his face.

"O-Okay then,"

"Alright!" Ranma cheered, making Ryoga blush harder. "Hey, I heard there's a carnival near by! Want to go?"

"O...k" Ryoga said, with a smile on his face

"Lets go then," Ranma said, with great excitement. Before they can even leave the Dojo Ranma kisses Ryoga gently on the cheek, making Ryoga blush harder then before. "Let's go," Ranma said while dragging Ryoga.

"Wait!" Ryoga stopped. "We can't go to the carnival, its raining," Ryoga explained. Ranma looked toward the door that leads to the outside and walked out.

"Looks pretty sunny to me," Ranma smiled. "The rain cleared up." Ranma explained as he walked back to Ryoga and locked their hands together once again. "Come on lets go," Ranma smiled as he dragged Ryoga out the door.

Mean while Nabiki Tendo was taking pictures of Ranma and Ryoga. "Well well, what do we have here?" she said to her self as a playful smirk formed on her lips.


	4. Were in love

6:30

"you having fun, babe?" asked Ranma, while handing Ryoga some cotton candy.

"stop calling me that in public!" Ryoga demanded, while receiving the cotton candy from Ranma.

Ranma and Ryoga spent, about an hour or two, in the carnival. Ryoga has been having the best time of his life.

"my bad, Babe," Ranma said with a smirk."so what do you want to do now? do you want to stay a little longer, or do you want to leave?"

"...Stay a little longer...lets try some more games,"

"Alright," Ryoga and Ranma walked around the carnival, looking for a good game booth."how about that one?" Ranma, points at a booth called, Test your strength.

"sure" Ryoga said, while walking over to the booth.

"was up! Ready to test your strength ?" Said the booth guy.

"So whats the idea of this game?" Ryoga asked.

"All you have to do is smash the blue ball, with this mallet. It will determine how strong you are. To get a prize, you have to hit the bell"

Ryoga walked closer to the booth and grabbed the mallet. "Sure, i'll try it out."

Ryoga swung the mallet to his back, and with all his might, he smashed the blue ball. ding ding ding

"We got a winner!" yelled the guy running the booth."here's your prize," he handed Ryoga a stuffed dog.

"Nice one, Babe! You got a prize!" Ranma yelled, while walking next to Ryoga. "Hey, let me have a try!"

"Sure," Ryoga said, handing the mallet to Ranma.

Ranma, swung the mallet a few times, till he finally decided to smash the blue ball. Ranma hit so hard, it caused the bell to break in two. Ryoga and the booth guy, just stared at Ranma with amazement.

"You..You broke the bell!" yelled the booth guy.

"Yah i did! now whats my prize?" Ranma said. The Guy, running the booth, gave Ranma, a life size panda."Thanks, old man!" He yelled, while walking over to Ryoga."Here Babe, this is for you," Ranma told Ryoga.

"Wh..What?" Ryoga stuttered

"I won this for you, Babe,"

"Ranma..." Ryoga starts to blush, a shade of pink, "I..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled a group of girls, crowding around Ranma and Ryoga.(Probably yaoi fans d=(o)=b)

Ryoga then looked at his surroundings, and blushed even harder."No! No! Its not what you think!" Ryoga yelled, facing the crowed.

"Of course it is!" Ranma yelled back. He then walked behind Ryoga and hugged him tightly."Were in love!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the girls screamed at the top of there lungs.

'Ranma! what are you doing?' Ryoga thought to himself. He then started to remember about the potion he gave Ranma.'...right this is the cause of the potion...' Ryoga frowned, at the thought that Ranma was only saying what the potion commanded him to say. 'to bad this only last till midnight...'

"You alright, Babe?" Ranma asked, with a concerned expression. Still holding Ryoga in his arms.

"Yah...im alright.." Ryoga lied, giving Ranma a fake smile.

"Ranma! what you doing!" Shampoo suddenly yelled. Pushing the crowd out of her way to face Ranma, Ukyo followed not far behind.

"Ranma honey, why are you holding Ryoga like that?" Ukyo asked.

"Huh?.." Ryoga said while looking at Ranma's arms, that were still holding Ryoga's body caresly.

"If you didnt here me before," Ranma said while tightening his grip on Ryoga. "We're in love..."


	5. Do you want proof?

Author note:  
I love whats happening so far. By the way, im fast at uploading, so keep an eye out for my next chapter.

6:57

"Were in love..." Ranma said, gripping Ryoga tighter around his arms.

"Ehh?" Shampoo and ukyo yelled.

"You heard me,"

"Ranma! are you sick or something? Ryoga's a man!" Ukyo yelled, while pointing at Ryoga.

Ryoga felt pain, after what Ukyo said. He felt as if an invisible knife was stabbing his heart, 'Shes right, im a man! This ain't right!' Ryoga thought to himself. He closed his eyes shut, as if he wanted everything to go away.

"Was Akane that bad of a fiance, that you decided yo switch to men?" Ukyo yelled.

"Akane has nothing to do with this," Ranma said.

"Ranma this isint like you!"

"Ukyo's right! Ranma, Ryoga probably cursed you!" Shampoo yelled.

"Ryoga didn't do anything to me!" Ranma yelled, getting mad at the girls who are disrespecting his lover."Do you want proof that we're in love?" Ranma said, lifting up Ryogas chin, "here's your proof..." Ranma placed his lips on Ryoga's.

"Ranma! Stop that!" Ukyo yelled.

"Ranma?" Shampoo yelled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Yelled the crowed, that was still in the background.

Ranma then broke the kiss, "is that enough proof?" Ranma said, glaring at Ukyo and Shampoo

"Ranma! what the hell are you doing? Ryoga yelled, blushing a hard shade of Red. Struggling to get off of Ranma's tight grip, Ranma then pulled Ryoga closer, and lifted him up, bridal style. "Ranma?"

"See yah..." Ranma said. He then started to run away with Ryoga.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The crowed yelled.(with me in it XD)

"Ranma!" Ukyo and Shampoo yelled, following Ranma behind.

Ranma kept running till he couldn't see the two girls anymore."Ranma! put me down! What are you doing?" Ryoga yelled.

"Dont worry Babe, I'll take you somewhere, were they wont find us," Ranma said, still running.

Meanwhile...

"huff..huff..huff..We lost them," Ukyo said, catching her breath.

"Ryoga..huff.. probably cursed or..huff..poisoned Ranma," Shampoo said, also catching her breath.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!"

"Lets go fine Akane! Maybe she knows something,"


	6. Ranma was kissing Ryoga!

7:23

Ranma took Ryoga to a restaurant, far away from the Tendos house, and Shampoos and Ukyos restaurant. "Here we are babe," Ranma said while placing Ryoga on the ground,  
gently.

"Were are we?" Ryoga asked. The restaurant was small with a stream at the side of it. Flowers were growing all around the restaurant. The Restaurant looked completely perfect.

"One day, i was training, to have another match with my dad. Till i saw some old man being mugged by some guy, I ended up helping him. He was so thankful that he offered me to eat at his restaurant, anytime i want. So i figured that this could be a perfect place for a date." Ranma reached for Ryogas hand and pecks it. Ryoga blushes. "Shampoo, Ukyo, not even Akane knows about this place, they wont be bothering us here." Ranma then pecks Ryogas cheek, "lets get inside."

"Su..sure," Ryoga followed Ranma inside the restaurant.

-  
(Mean while)

"There's no way Ranma would do that, i mean, not in public anyway." Akane said. She was siting at her porch, with Shampoo and Ukyo.

"Akane, we both saw him kiss Ryoga!" Ukyo said.

"This what happen, Akane. Ranma grabbed Ryogas chin and placed his lips on Ryogas! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! you should have been there! it was so cute!"Shampoo said,  
getting excited about the memory.

"Shampoo?" Ukyo yelled, getting disgusted about the memory.

"What? i love what you guys call yaoi, Its so cute!"

"Shampoo! were talking about Ranma!"

"Right, Right, sorry,"

"You guys are pulling my leg right?" Akane asked. "This is probably another attempt to make me hate Ranma,"

"No, Akane. We swear!" Yelled Shampoo and Ukyo.

"You should listen to them Akane," Nabiki said, walking to the porch.

"Nabiki?" Akane said, turning to face her older sister.

"All i saw today was, Ranma drinking some bottle Ryoga gave him. Then, all of a sudden, Ranma started to kiss Ryoga."

"See! told you he was poisoned!" Yelled Shampoo

"No way! You guys are lying!" Akane yelled back.

"I swear, Akane," Nabiki then reached to her pocket, "Here, i took these pictures throughout the hole thing,"

Akane snatches the pictures from Nabiki, she started to blush.

"AKANE! LET ME SEE!" Shampoo yelled, snatching one of the pictures. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Shampoo also started to blush, "They look so cute!Can i keep this one, Akane?"

"Hey! let me see!" Ukyo yelled, snatching another picture from Akane. Instead of turning pink, she looked green. "Ewwwwww! Thats sick!" Shampoo then snatched Ukyos picture.

"Oh my god!" Shampoo yelled, in a cheery voice. "Ranma is grabbing Ryogas dick here! Can i have this one too?"

"You guys! calm down!" Akane yelled.

-  
(Now back to Ranma and Ryoga...)

11:30 pm

Ranma and Ryoga spent most of there time in the restaurant. All they did in the restaurant was eat almost everything. Ranma kept gazing at Ryoga. And Ryoga kept blushing.  
After spending some time at the restaurant, Ranma and Ryoga exit the restaurant.

"Well, i think its about time we go home, Bye Ranma," Ryoga said, walking away from Ranma.

Ranma followed behind, "Wait!" he said, grabbing Ryogas wrist. " i dont want it to end so soon," Ranma said pouting.

"but..i dont.." Ryoga paused before he could say anyhing else. 'I dont want to see you hate me,' Ryoga thought to himself.

"Lets spend time together till midnight,"

"Midnight?"

Ryoga started to think about what Mizu said, 'this will only work for a day,'

"alright then...till midnight," Ryoga replied.

Ranma, smiled at Ryoga. "Great! What do you want to do for the time being?"

Ryoga looked around. He then looked at the stream. "...How about we go see were this stream is coming from?"

"As long as im with you, Babe, im ok with it." Ranma said, kissing Ryogas hand.

Ryoga and Ranma started to walk down the stream, holding hands.

Authors notes: im so awesome d=(o)=b


	7. 5 seconds left

Authors note:  
So anyway, i turned Shampoo into a yaoi lover, and made Ryoga and Ranma walk down a stream. Well not walk down, what i meant to write was that Ranma and Ryoga were walking to were the stream came from...so yeah...anyway R&R. Also, i made Ranma such a Romantic! ^v^

11:55

Ranma and Ryoga kept walking till they saw a water fall. Ryoga kept staring at the water fall, with a sad expression on his face. Ryoga then felt Ranma's hand on his face.  
Ryoga stared at Ranma.

"I love you Ryoga," Ranma said, placing his lips on Ryoga. Ryoga returned the kiss, putting his arms around Ranma's neck. Ranma placed his hands around Ryogas waist, pressing there body's together. Ranma and Ryoga eventually broke the kiss, both breathing for air.

"Ranma.." Ryoga started to talk, "I love you too," tears came down Ryogas cheeks. 'But you dont really love me," Ryoga thought. Ranma smiled, thinking that Ryoga was crying because he was happy. Ranma started to lick away Ryogas tears. Ryoga groaned when he felt Ranma's hand, grab his ass. "nhh..Ranma..." Ryoga moaned, placing his own lips back to Ranma's.

-  
(Now back to Shampoo, Ukyo, Nabiki, And Akane.)

"its getting late, i think you guys should go home now," Akane said.

"But Akane!, Is what you say true?" Asked Shampoo.

"Is it true? because if this is a joke, its not funny," Ukyo said, crossing her arms.

"Its true, Ranma told me himself,"

Nabiki walked in the room, with the bottle Ranma drank. "i found the bottle, it says it only last a day," Nabiki said.

"Only a day?" Ukyo asked.

"Then that means you guys could ask Ranma yourselves, when he's back to normal."

"I still cant believe it," Ukyo said, walking out the door.

"I cant believe it either, i'll ask him when he comes back. Bye Akane!" Yelled Shampoo Walking out the door.

"What did you tell them?" Nabiki asked.

"I'll tell you later." Akane said, walking to her room.

-  
(Now back to Ranma and Ryoga. By the way, the numbers mean seconds.)

11:59

Ranma started to suck on Ryogas neck and ripping Ryogas shirt off. Ryoga pushed Ranma away, before he could go any further.

5..

"Ryoga?" Ranma said.

4..

"Ranma.." Ryoga said. "Im sorry"

3..

Ryoga squinted his eyes. Tears started to burst out. "After this, i hope you wont hate me too much,"

2..

Ryoga started to run.

1..

"Ryoga-" Ranma came back to reality. "What did you make me drink?" Ranma said to himself, looking at Ryoga run away. "Ryoga!" Ranma yelled, chasing Ryoga. Ryoga kept running, he wouldn't dare to stop running. Ryoga kept running till he fell on a puddle, turning into P-chan. P-chan shook most of the water off of his body. "Ryoga!" P-chan heard Ranma yell his name, so he hid behind a large rock. Ranma kept running, till he also fell on the same puddle, turning into a girl. "Grrr, Ryoga! " Ranma yelled, getting up and continuing running. P-chan stared at Ranma,  
tears falling out off his eyes.

Authors note:  
I wonder what Akane told Shampoo and Ukyo. :D


	8. Shampoo's flashback

"Great Grandmother, im home!" Shampoo yelled.

"Hello Shampoo! What have you been doing all day?" Asked Cologne

"I tell you later," Shampoo said, walking to her room. She layed on her bed, thinking about what Akane said earlier.

*flashback*

"You guys! calm down!" Akane yelled. Ukyo and Shampoo got quiet and stared at Akane. "Maybe the bottle Ryoga gave Ranma is temporary," Akane assured Ukyo and Shampoo

"Speaking of the bottle," Nabiki said, walking away. "Im gonna go look for it."

"As i was saying, the bottle might be temporary,"

"So what if it is temporary!" Ukyo yelled. "Ryoga is dating my Ranma Honey! What if they do it! Ahhh! that's to gross to even imagine!"

"Ukyo's right, Ryoga is forcing Ranma!" Shampoo yelled.

"It doesn't matter if Ryoga is forcing Ranma or not," Akane interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Shampoo asked.

"What i mean is that, Ryoga really didn't need to use a potion or a curse,"

"What are you saying, Akane!" Ukyo yelled, with worry in her voice.

"Im saying that Ranma already likes Ryoga," Akane said.

"Akane you cant be serious!" Ukyo yelled

"Have you ever wondered why me and Ranma never got married sooner?" Akane asked.

"That's because he's in love with Shampoo!" yelled Shampoo

"No! He loves me!" Ukyo complained

"He loves none of you!" Akane yelled, frustrated. "Didn't you here me a few seconds ago? He loves Ryoga!" Akane then glanced at her watch. "its getting late, i think you guy's should go home now," Akane said.

"But Akane!, Is what you say true?" Asked Shampoo.

"Is it true? because if this is a joke, this isn't funny," Ukyo said, crossing her arms.

"Its true, Ranma told me himself,"

*end of flashback*

"Is it true?..." Shampoo asked her self, tears falling out her eye's.

Author notes:

Im sorry Shampoo...R & R


	9. Not like, love

Authors notes:  
This is chapter 9! anyway, we are back to were Ranma and Ryoga left off. yeah...

"Grrr, Ryoga! " Ranma yelled, getting up and continuing running.

P-chan stared at Ranma, tears falling out off his eyes. P-chan then started to walked the opposite direction Ranma was running. P-chan headed to the restaurant, Ranma had taken him earlier. P-chan walked inside the restaurant.

"Hello? is someone there? Were closed now!" yelled the old man that worked at the restaurant. He walked to the door. "hm?...there's no one here..."he mumbled to himself.

P-chan, ignored the man and walked to the kitchen. He saw a a boiling pot of water on the stove, so he hopped on to the stove, and jumped in the pot. Ryoga jumped out of the pot, screaming his guts out. "That's hot!" he yelled. tumbling on the floor."ahhh..."

"Huh?" the old man said, coming into the kitchen. "Its you,"

"Hey old man," Ryoga greeted, getting up.

"did you just jump into that pot?"

"not now old man, do you have any spare clothes?"

"sure," the man walked into a closet, and pulled out a black shirt, with blue jeans. "here you go," the man said, handing the clothes to Ryoga.

"Thanks.." Ryoga said, immediately putting on the clothes.

"First you jump in the pot, and then Ranma," the old man said.

"Ra..Ranma?"

"oh, yes. he came into the restaurant, in a girl form. He also walked into the kitchen and poured, hot water, all over himself. Then he turned back into a man" the old man explained.

"Is he still here-" Ryoga got cut off when he saw Ranma walk in the room.

"Yeah, im still here," Ranma said.

"ugh..Ran..ma," Ryoga stuttered. He started to panic and ran out the restaurant. Ranma followed behind.

"Don't think you can ran away this time!" Ranma yelled, getting closer to Ryoga.

"Just leave me al-" Ryoga got cut off, when he noticed he was standing in the end of the cliff. Ryoga stood were he was.

"Ryoga!" Ranma yelled, standing about 2 or 3 feet away. Ryoga stared at Ranma, feeling tears go down his cheek.

"Ranma..." Ryoga felt the edge of the cliff break. "ahh!" Ryoga was about to fall over. But before Ryoga fell, to his death, Ranma grabbed him by the wrist and pulled Ryoga on land, and into a hug.

"That was close.." Ranma sighed, Hugging Ryoga tightly.

"Ra..Ranma?.." Ryoga said, not believing that Ranma actually helped him.

"Watch were your going next time, k?" Ranma chuckled.

"Ranma...why did you help me?" Ryoga asked.

"why wouldn't i" Ranma asked, placing his hand on Ryogas cheek and lifting Ryogas face up, making Ryoga look at him. "Now that i know you love me, i'd do anything for you," Ranma said, placing his lips on Ryoga's, letting his tongue slide in Ryoga's mouth. Ryoga practically melted into the kiss. Ranma then broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva hang between Ryoga's and Ranma's lips.

"but, i thought the potion wore off," Ryoga said.

"it did," Ranma said, nibbling on Ryoga's neck, making shivers go down Ryogas back.

"Then why are you, doing this?"

Ranma started to chuckle, "he he, Man your slow,"

"huh?"

"Before you gave me the potion," Ranma said, slowly pulling Ryoga's shirt off, "I already liked you,"

Ryoga's eyes widen, "you..like me?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma pulled Ryoga's shirt off completely, "not like," Ranma leaned Ryoga on a tree, "loved,"

Authors note this was just a slight lime, but the next chapter is all lemony!

will upload soon!

R&R


	10. are you sure you love me?

Author's note:  
This is my first time writing some extreme lemon, please respect. This chapter has a lot of stuff happening which is why this is rated m! ENJOY!

"not like," Ranma said, leaning Ryoga on a tree, "love."

Ryoga stared at Ranma with wide eye's, tears streaming down his face, "ar..are you sure you love me?" Ryoga asked, looking at Ranma desperately, "Are you sure this isn't a cause of the potion?" Ranma smiled and placed kisses on Ryoga's eyes, as if trying to make the tears stop.

"positive," Ranma whispered in Ryoga's ear.

More tears came down Ryoga's face, Ranma chuckled and continued to kiss Ryoga's eye. Ranma's kisses went down to Ryoga's cheek, to his neck, and down to Ryoga's chest. Ryoga gave a slight moan when he felt Ranma suck on one of his light pink nipples, making the nubs grow harder. Ranma started to pinch the other nipple, between his fingers. Ryoga stared at Ranma, blushing at the thought that Ranma was bringing him pleasure. Ranma then reached for Ryoga's pants, slowly unzipping Ryoga's Jean's.

"Ryoga.." Ranma said, getting his lips off of Ryoga's nipple.

"uh?.." Ryoga replied.

"once i start, i wont stop." Ranma warned, staring at Ryoga.

Ryoga didn't say a word, he just simply nodded. Ranma smiled and gently pressed his lips against Ryoga's, while pulling Ryoga's pants down. Ryoga broke the kiss, gasping for air, and said, "t..take your...shirt off...t..too," Ryoga blushed at what he just asked Ranma to do.

Ranma smirked at Ryoga, and did what he was told. "Is this better?" Ranma said in a deep sexual voice.

Ryoga blushed a deep shade of red. Ranma chuckled and placed one of his hands on Ryoga's erection, stroking it up and down. Ryoga began to pant hard at Ranma's touch.  
Ranma then placed his fingers, from his free hand, on Ryoga's mouth, "Lick it," he demanded.

"Wh-why?" Ryoga asked, not sure about what Ranma was gonna do.

"We don't have any lube for you, might as well use spit, so lick it," Ranma reasoned. Ryoga stared at Ranma's fingers, with an annoyed look on his face. "Come on, just lick it, or would you rather lick something else?" Ranma asked, with a smirk on his face. Ryoga blushed at Ranma's request and continued to stare at Ranma's fingers. Ryoga grabbed Ranma's hand, he began to lick between Ranma's fingers, sucked on them, even gathered saliva to place on Ranma's fingers. Ryoga even moaned a few time's, when he felt Ranma stroke his dick. Ranma pulled his finger's away from Ryoga's mouth, and reached for Ryoga's ass.

"are you ready?" Ranma asked, still stroking Ryoga.

"...yeah.." Ryoga replied, waiting for the pain that's about to come.

Ranma smiled, and turned Ryoga over, making Ryoga face the tree. He then, ever so gently, stuck his index finger inside of Ryoga's tight entrance, and slowly thrusting his finger inside of Ryoga. Ryoga groaned at Ranma's doing. Ranma then placed his free hand on Ryoga's dick, stroking it while sticking a second finger inside of Ryoga. Ryoga groaned and moaned at the things Ranma was doing to him, he then began to rock his hips deeper into Ranma's hand. Ranma smirks, "Found it," he said, pulling his fingers out off Ryoga's ass. Ranma pulled his, huge, long, dick out off his pants, "Get ready," Ranma said, placing his hand on Ryoga's hip. Ryoga closed his eye's and nodded. Ranma, slowly, entered his huge dick inside of Ryoga's ass, half way. Ryoga yelped, when he felt his entrance stretch wider, he began to gasp for air. "Try to relax, Ryoga," Ranma said, slowly thrusting his dick into Ryoga. After a few thrust, Ryoga moaned and began to move his hips. Ranma new he found the gold spot again, so he began to thrust his hips in Ryoga, in a fast and steady rhythm. Ryoga moaned, and rocked back and fourth with Ranma.

"Ranma!" Ryoga moaned, "ahh, im coming."

Ranma began to thrust faster and deeper, "ung..then lets come together," Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga's dick and stroking it. Ryoga moaned, louder, he even yelled Ranma's name a few time's. Ranma moaned too, but not as loud as Ryoga. It wasn't long till Ryoga and Ranma came together. Ryoga leaned against the tree, along with Ranma, laying on his back. Both breathing for air. Ranma embraced Ryoga with a hug, "Never let anyone else touch you," Ranma said tightening the hug. Ryoga, heard the words Ranma said.

"I promise," Ryoga said, getting off of Ranma's grip. Ryoga turned to face Ranma, "I promise i will never, let anybody but you touch me," Ryoga said, grinning. Ranma smiled, and pulled Ryoga into a kiss, Ryoga wrapped his arms around Ranma, to deepen the kiss.

Authors notes:  
like i said, this is my first time writing some lemon, please respect.  
also this isn't the last chapter, a lot more random shit coming up.

R&R


	11. Were back with Mizu

"Mizu! there's mail for you!" Mizu's mother yelled, while walking to her.

"Mail? for me?" Mizu asked.

"Its from some guy named...Ryoga," Her mother said while handing her the postcard.

"Ry-oga? who's that?"

"i dont know, read it, maybe it might jog your memory," her mother said while walking out the room.

"Ryoga?..." (Then she began to read :D)

_Dear Mizu_

_The potion worked great! First Ranma took me to a carnival, then he took me to a restaurant._  
_This was all that i ever wanted from Ranma_

"Potion?

_We spent the whole day together._  
_But in the end, i really didn't need the potion. Right when it wore off, Ranma told me he love me, Even before i gave him the potion._

_ If it wasn't for you, i would have never found out that Ranma loved me._  
_Thank you_

_-Ryoga_

(Ryoga sent Mizu a picture of him and Ranma :D)

"Oh yeah, i forgot all about you, haha doesn't he know when someone's joking with him," Mizu said, laughing to herself. "Well it looks like things worked out for them,"

Authors notes*  
Finally an update, anyway, this is not the last chapter :}


	12. Again with Mizu

Authors note*

OKAY! Thank you for your reviews, im only half way through the chapter, so let me tell you who are gonna be the guest stars, and a little more of Mizu. Right now we are back with Mizu.

Mizu broomed the front of her shop, till suddenly a girl began to walk towards the shop. "Excuse me, are you a customer," Mizu asked.

"yes i am, i heard that you sale charms and potions,"

"i have more then you can count," Mizu said, opening the door for her customer. Mizu walked to a table, and sat down. "What type of potion do you want?"

The customer sat across from Mizu, "a hate potion,"

Mizu raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"i want someone to hate someone else,"

"are you trying to separate 2 lovers?" Mizu asked, walking to a table sized box.

"HE HAS NO RIGHT TO HAVE HIM, HE WAS MINE FIRST!"

"i see.." Mizu pulled out a bottle, "Here you go," she said, tossing the bottle to her customer. "this is exactly what you need,"

"what will it do?"

"Mizu walked back to her seat, "well, it will do exactly, what you want, It will make him hate his lover, just make sure he drinks even the last drop,"

"will it really work?"

"yes,"

"Really-"

"-But! the potion will ware of when he receives a kiss from his lover," Mizu warned.

"...how much?"

"4000 yen,"

The customer pulled out 5000 yen, "here, keep the change, cause you just made my day," she said, walking out of the shop. 'Ranma-Honey, your finally going to be mine!'

Mizu leaned against the door, watching her customer leave, "...Oh boy," Mizu said, feeling uneasy about who she gave the potion to.

Authors notes*

oh Ukyo


	13. Its in the Okonomiyaki!

Authors notes*  
Sorry it took a while to update, I couldn't think of an opening, and i got lazy

"Come back here, old man!" Ranma yelled, chasing Happosai, a long with a bunch off angry females.

"How many times do i have to tell you, Ranma?" Happosai yelled jumping up in the air, "Respect your elders!" he threw a cannonball-like fuse bomb, at Ranma.

The ball hit Ranma and exploded, "Gyaaaaa!" Ranma was blown away, only to fall onto the schools pool. Ranma hopped out off the water, "Grrrrr Happosai!" right when Ranma was about ready to go looking for Happosai, He felt strong, manly arms embrace him, from behind.

"Pig-tailed girl, my love!" Kuno yelled, hugging Ranma's wet body.

"Let go off me idiot!" She yelled, throwing Kuno over her head. "Get away from me, you freak!" Ranma yelled, running away.

"Pig-tailed girl! you cant deny our love!" Kuno yelled, following Ranma. Ranma ran all the way to were works, stopping to get a chance to breath. Suddenly, she felt the same pair off hands, embrace her from behind. "My love, i found you!" Kuno yelled.

"For the last damn time get-"

"Away from him!" Ryoga yelled, furiously pushing away Kuno from Ranma.

"Who are you to stop our love?" Kuno asked, drawing his Kendo sword.

Ryoga placed his hands on Kuno's Stomich "um, Ryoga?" Ranma asked, worried about what Ryoga was gonna do next.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!" Kuno was blown away, out of Ryoga's and Ranma's sight.

"Nice one Ryoga!" Ranma congratulated, "But you know, i can defend mysel-gahhh-" Ranma was splashed with hot water. "Damn, thats hot!" Ranma argued. He then felt Ryoga embrace him. "um ..Ryoga...what's wrong?"

"...i just feel like this week is going to be like hell," Ryoga said, tightening his grip.

"Why do you think-"

"Just don't ever forget that i love you...OK?"

Ranma hugged Ryoga back, "Don't worry about that," Ranma said, placing his lips on Ryogas, "Your in my heart," Ranma said, as soon as he took his lips off of Ryogas. "Lets get home, maybe Kasumi made food for us," Ranma said, holding Ryoga's hand, taking him home.

"If its food you want, then i have some okonomiyaki here," Ukyo said, walking, with an Okonomiyaki cart, towards Ranma and Ryoga.

"Thanks, but we prefer to eat at home," Ryoga said, almost coldly.

"Ah common! Its on the house," Ukyo offered, getting ready to make the Okonomiyaki.

"Cant refuse that kind off offer," Ranma said.

"Fine," Ryoga said, crossing his arms, removing his hand from Ranma's.

"Two Okonomiyakis, coming up," Ukyo said, preparing the food. "Hey, is that Kuno?" Ukyo asked, seeing someone fall from the sky.

A loud crashing noise, was heard, when, the captain of the Kendo club, fell from the sky. Ranma and Ryoga ran to where Kuno fell. Ukyo found it as the perfect opportunity to slip an extra ingredient in Ranmas Okonomiyaki.

"Is he dead?" Ranma asked, poking Kuno in the face with a stick.

"ahh...Pig tailed gi-" Kuno was interrupted when he felt Ryogas foot smash onto his face.

"Nope, he's just fine," Ryoga said, removing his foot, and walking to were he thinks, home is.

"Ahh, Ryoga! Its this way!" Ranma said, grabbing Ryoga by the hand, locking there fingers together. "Dont be so mad," Ranma said smiling at Ryoga, obviously loving Ryogas jealous rage.

"umm.." Ryoga nodded, tightening his hand.

"You guys almost forgot your Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo yelled, giving them each there food. "make sure to eat the whole thing!" Ukyo said, walking away with her cart.

"Thanks Ukyo!" Ranma yelled.

Authors notes*  
Again, sorry for not updating sooner


	14. i love you Ryoga

Authors notes*  
...so far so good. **HELP ME COME UP WITH A NAME FOR RYOGA'S NINJA DOG-A NAME WITH MEANING**

*********************(Ranma and Ryoga)  
Ranma followed Ryoga to the backyard, it was still bright outside, so Ryoga decided to get some fresh air. He laid on the grass, closing his eyes, letting the air hit his face. "Aren't you gonna eat your Okonomiyaki?" Ranma asked, holding Ryoga's Okonomiyaki on one hand, and devouring his with the other.

"..no.." Ryoga replied, not opening his yes. He then felt slobber on his cheeks, he opened his eyes to see his pet ninja dog, liking his face. "Hey boy, where have you been?" Ryoga asked, letting the dog lick his face.

"You still have that dog?" Ranma asked, petting the ninja dog with his free hand. "What's its name?"

"I still haven't decided yet," Ryoga said standing up, and taking the okonomiyaki from Ranma, "Here boy you want it?" Ryoga asked, handing it to his dog.

"Hey don't give him that, let me have it!" Ranma whined, attempting to snatch the Okonomeyaki back.

The ninja dog sniffed the item that was being handed to him, then backed away and growled at it. "...you don't want it?" The ninja dog barked at Ryoga, "See its poisoned,"  
Ryoga said, handing the okonomiyaki back to Ranma. "Throw it away,"

"Its not poisoned, the dog just doesn't like okonomeyaki," Ranma said, about to eat the okonomeyaki,

"I don't think you should eat that," Ryoga said, starring at the food.

"Common Ryoga, what could go wrong?" Ranma said, consuming Ryogas okonomeyaki in one bite. "Man that was good," Ranma said, liking his lips.

The ninja dog begun to whimper. "What's wrong boy?" Ryoga asked, caressing the dog's face.

"He's probably pissed that i ate it, and he didn't," Ranma said, petting the dogs head. "It tasted good, but not as good as this..." Ranma pulled Ryoga into a tight embrace, and placed his lips on Ryoga. Savering one another, not letting go, tightening there grip on each other(Its like the perfect fantasy for a yaoi fan girl/boy XD). Ranma pulled away, and pulled Ryoga by the wrist to a room.

"We-Were are we going?" Ryoga asked, letting Ranma lead the way.

"Our room, "Ranma said, in a deep sensual voice, making Ryoga turn red.

(Since Ranma and Ryoga started going out, the Tendo's let Ryoga be a member of the family for some reason. Now Ryoga and Ranma have there own room together, for happy reasons. Akanes Idea...so yeah )

Locking the door behind them, Ranma pushed Ryoga onto the bed. "Im going to devour you," Ranma said with a smirk on his face.

"Ranma? why are you so-uh!" Ryoga felt Ranma's hand pinch his right nipple, under his shirt. "mm..Ranma..."

"You like this, don't you?" Ranma asked, nibbling on Ryogas neck.

***********************(Mizu)

"...Once someone drinks the potion, they'll have sexual urges,"

***********************(Ranma and Ryoga)

Ranma bit down on Ryogas left nipple, "ahh-" Shivers went down Ryogas back, he knew something was wrong. "Ra-Ranma, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothings wrong," Ranma said, placing his hand on Ryogas hard crotch.

"nnnhhhh-"

"...just being passionate," Ranma said, pulling off his(own) shirt.

***********************(Mizu)

"They're gonna act like this is the last time they'll see their partner,"

***********************(Ranma and Ryoga)

Ranma pulled down Ryogas pants, and lick the tip off his shaft, teasing it. He played with Ryogas entrance, nudging at the hole.

"nnnhhh-"

"Dont hold your voice," Ranma said, sticking his finger in Ryoga.

"Gaahh-"

"I want to hear your voice.." Ranma sucked on Ryogas hard dick, bobbing his head while thrusting Ryoga.

************************(Ukyo)

"hmmhmmhmmm by tomorrow, you'll finally be mine, Ranma.."

************************(Mizu)

"wanting to make sure their partner loves them,"

************************(Ranma and Ryoga)

"nice and ready," Ranma said, pulling his fingers away from Ryogas entrance. "Do you want me in?"

Ryoga nodded, giving in to Ranma's sexual act. Ranma smiled, pushing his dick all the way into Ryoga. "AHHH!"

"MMMM- so easy to slide in now," Ranma said, thrusting into Ryoga.

*************************(Mizu)

"Then by morning.."

*************************(Ukyo)

"he'll be mine,"

*************************(Mizu)

"He'll leave his lover-"

*************************(Ranma and Ryoga)

Ranma's pace was fast and rough, he placed his hands on Ryogas stomich and rubbed it up to his chest. "Say...my name,"

"Ra-Ranma-"

"That's it, shout my name," Ranma said, trusting harder.

"Ranma...ahhahh...im cumin!" Ryoga shouted, arching his back, when he felt Ranma pinch his nipple.

Ranma bent down and placed his lips on Ryoga. Ryoga wrapped his arms around Ranma, as they reach there climax. Ranma fell on top off Ryoga and hugged him.

"huff..huff..Ranma?"

"I love you Ryoga," Ranma said, tightening his embrace.

"..i love you too," Ryoga said, hugging back.

***************************(Mizu)

"...thank god that there's an antidote to this...they have to kiss to reverse it."

Authors notes*  
I did what does novelas do cut the scenes and add another one

R&R


	15. We are rivals and thats the way it is

Authors notes*  
Sorry, sorry, i know i haven't been updating sooner, but can you blame me? My laptop died, so all of the memory that was stored in it dissapeared for ever...Well not forever, my dad did this thing, and now the laptops memory is in my computer...still miss my laptop though :'(

Akane walked outside to her backyard. "Ryoga!" she called out, looking for her friend. "Ryoga! Its getting dark out!" She looked around the yard, Ryoga was no where in sight. 'Did he get lost again?' she thought, while heading back to her house.

"BARK!BARK!"

"Hmm? Oh, Hi boy," she said while scratching under the ninja dogs ears. "Have you seen Ryoga?" She asked playfully.

"BARK!" The Ninja dog, pulled on Akane's Dress, taking her to the tree near the pond.

"What is it boy?"

"BARK!" The Ninja dog, started to climb the tree.

"Ryoga?" Akane questioned, as she saw the Ninja dog approach a male figure. "Ryoga, I've been looking everywhere for you," She yelled. Ryoga didn't reply, he just sat there in silence, caressing the Ninja dogs face. "Ryoga?" The Ninja Dog began to whimper as it licked Ryoga's hand.

Akane began to climb the tree. She sat across from Ryoga, making sure that the tree was strong enough to hold her up. "Are you OK, Ryoga?" Ryoga didn't reply, he avoided any eye contact. "...Did you have a fight with Ranma?"

"...im not sure if it was a fight or...he dumped me," Ryoga said, finally looking up at Akane.

"You guys broke up?" Akane asked, in complete Shock. "But you guys seemed so happy together, what happened?"

"...It's just.." Ryoga hesitated for a moment, but continued. "He started to act so cold towards me,"

"How is he acting cold towards you?"

"...Earlier today, we decided to go back to China together, to get rid of our curse...But.."

"...But?"

"..."

***FLASHBACK***

_"Hey Ranma, wake up, did you forget about today?" Ryoga questioned his lover as he approached his sleeping body._

_"Ung,"_

_"...Ranma, get up, where suppose to go to the springs today,"_

_"...Springs?"_

_"Yeah, hurry up and get dressed, i wanna get rid of this annoying curse,"_

_"Why would i go to the springs with you?" Ranma questioned in a rough tone, as he sat up._

_"What? We planned this together," Ryoga exclaimed, getting a little annoyed at Ranma's, supposedly, morning attitude._

_"Why would i plan anything with you?" Ranma questioned, glaring at Ryoga. "We are rivals in martial arts, so why would i want __to go free my curse with my rival?"_

_Ryoga stared at Ranma in shock, he's never spoken to Ryoga this way. "..Ra-Ranma...why are you acting like this-"_

_"-listen, I'm going to take a shower, in the mean time, why don't you kick yourself, OUT of my room?" Ranma said, while __passing by Ryoga, who was still in shock._

_"..Ranma?"_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"HE SAID THAT!" Akane yelled angrily, getting ready to jump off of the tree and beating the shit out of Ranma. "Oh, he is going to regret saying that!"

"That's not all, he started to avoid me, and gives me glares every now and then."

"Did you do anything to upset him?"

"It was morning, he just woke up with that attitude,"

"What about the day before?"

"...No, nothing, he was in good mood...the only thing different about him was his sexual act-"

"OK, i don't need to know that," Akane said, while standing up, "How about i go talk to him for you?" Akane asked, clearly wanting to be a help to her friends relationship problem.

"...Go ahead, he'd probably want to talk to you instead of me," Ryoga said, almost coldly. "...sorry, I'm just...I've been having these feelings that this week was going to be hell, and here it starts off by making Ranma act cruel,"

"Don't worry Ryoga, I'll get to the bottom of this," Akane assured Ryoga, as she climbed off of the tree. "...It's getting late, we should probably head inside,"

"...I'll hang out here for a while," Ryoga said, staring at the sky, stars were beginning to light up.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, its OK," The Ninja dog began to whimper. He wasn't happy to see his master so sad. "Its OK boy," Ryoga said, caressing the Ninja dogs cheek. "Go inside and get something to eat alright?" Ryoga said, giving the dog a sad smile. The Ninja dog licked Ryogas cheek, and hopped off of the tree, following Akane inside the house.

"Akane, did you find Ryoga?" Kazumi asked, while serving her family the dinner she prepared.

"ah well-"

"Young man probably got lost again," Happosai said, while sipping his tea.

"Old mans probably right, or maybe he left for good, good ridden's," Ranma said in between bites of his rice. Everybody stared at Ranma, Did he really just say that about Ryoga? His lover?

"Are you alright, boy?" Genma asked

"Peachy," Ranma said, still devouring his food.

"Oh my, did you have a fight with Ryoga, Ranma?" Kazumi asked with concern.

"Nope,"

"Well there must be some reason why Ryoga is not joining us," Nabiki said, showing a little bit of concern for Ryoga, just a little.

"Well don't ask me, I don't know where he is,"

"Maybe he's not joining us because someone is acting like a total Jerk to him," Akane said.

"What? You think i have something to do with it?" Ranma asked.

"You tell us," Akane said, crossing her arms.

"Look, i just told him that i didn't want to go to the springs with him, that's it, no need to cry about it,"

"You've also been avoiding him," Akane said, glaring at Ranma.

"Hey i need some space,"

"Space from what? He's your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Everybody in the room held their breaths to stop themselves from gasping out loud.

(Isn't it funny that the Tendos, Happosai, and Genma, also the Ninja dog, are just sitting there, listening to their conversation?)

"What?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend," Ranma said once again.

"H-How can you say that?"

"The potion he poisoned me with is probably waring off by now,"

"No, the potion never worked from the start!" Akane yelled. "You've been in love with him before the potion, you told me-"

"-well i was probably out of it that day!" Ranma said, standing up. "I'm going to my room." He said, as he left.

"...Kazumi, what did you put in this rice?" Suon said, trying to change the subject.

"GOD," Akane yelled, while also leaving the room.

***4 hours later...its 12 am***

Ranma laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he was still pissed off at Akane. "Damn tomboy, Its none of your business on what i do in my relationships," he mumbled, while turning to his side. He jumped off of the bed while screaming when he was face to face with the Ninja dog. "Huff..Huff..YOU SCARED ME!" he complained.

The Ninja dog glared at Ranma. Obviously,he knew that Ranma was the cause of his masters sadness. The Ninja dog, grabbed on the bed sheet, and bolted to the door. "HEY!" Ranma yelled, following the Dog. "Give that back! that's mine!" Ranma followed the Ninja Dog to the backyard.

"Where did he go?" Ranma questioned while looking around. He then noticed the Ninja dog, climbing on the tree. "There you are," Ranma snickered, as he sneaked towards the tree. 'Where are you taking that?' he thought.

The Ninja dog, tried his best to put the blanket on his sleeping master, but failed. He then heard a noise, coming from above him. He hopped off the tree before the intruder could pounce on him. "So this is where you took my sheet, you stupid dog" Ranma said, glaring at the Ninja Dog.

He then looked at the figure in front of him. It was Ryoga, sleeping. "How did you end up falling asleep here?" Ranma asked, annoyed to see Ryoga. 'so that's why you took my sheet,' he thought.

Ranma took the sheet off of Ryoga, which was ready to fall off of him. He then stared at Ryoga for a moment, till deciding to put the blanket gently on Ryogas body. He stared at his sleeping face. 'He sure looks Damn cute,' Ranma said, as he leaned closer to Ryoga. His Lips were inches away from Ryoga's own Lips.

Ranma then came back to his senses, and hopped off of the tree before he could go any further. "No i don't like you, We are rivals, And that's how it is," Ranma said, as he felt Anger boil inside of him. His heart began to throb. Each heart beat was replaced by words, 'Ryoga...my love...Ryoga,'

Authors notes*  
I'm such a dick. And the ending made no sense...it still sounded romantic though. R&R


	16. It's official

Authors notes* *SOB*SOB* Poor Ryoga! What have I done? God I hate myself for making Ukyo the bad character. Love the reviews by the way … sooooo ok '-_-

"Hi, Ranma-Honey!" Ukyo yelled, while wrapping her arms on Ranma's arm.

"Hey Ukyo, you look lovely today," Ranma complemented, noticing that Ukyo wore a dress to school, instead of her usual uniform.

"Stop it," Ukyo said, punching Ranma on the arm, playfully.

"No really, that dress suits you," Ranma said, making Ukyo blush.

"Thanks, you're so sweet. Wanna eat lunch together?" Ukyo asked, holding up a bento box. "I made enough for the both of us,"

"Ok, but only if you cooked it, instead of Akane," Ranma joked.

"Ok the, lets go-"

"Ni hao Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, riding her bike, in front of Ranma and Ukyo. "What you doing with skinny girl?"

"Skinny?" Ukyo asked, offended.

"We were about to have lunch together," Ranma said, cheerfully.

"Lunch together?" Shampoo asked, confused.

"Yes lunch together, now will you excuse us, I'm gonna give Ranma some home made food," Ukyo said, pulling Ranma by the arm, away from Shampoo.

Shampoo blinks once, twice. "Ok then…um where's Ryoga, I need to give him something."

"Don't know, don't care." Ranma said, to Shampoo's shock.

"Ranma? Did you and Ryoga have a fight?" Shampoo asked, running over to Ranma's side, and grasping his arm.

"No, I'm fine," Ranma said, attempting to pull his arm away, but Shampoo refused.

"Then why are you with Ukyo?" Shampoo asked, anger rushing through her body. "Why aren't you with Ryoga?"

"What's it to you?" Ranma yelled, pulling his arm away. "Why is everybody bothering me about Ryoga? We broke up! There, is that what you wanted to her?"

"So it's true…" Ryoga said, hopping off of the school roof, and landing in front of Ranma.

"Ryoga-" Shampoo said, noticing a black and white dog jump down with him.

"You should have told me earlier, so I wouldn't have followed you here," Ryoga said, standing up straight.

"Don't you have anything better to do other then following me?" Ranma asked sarcastically, making The Ninja Dog growl.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to hang out with sluts?" (That being said made the dog snicker)

Ukyo got angry and turned red, "Who are you calling a slut-" she was interrupted by The Ninja dog barking at her.

"Apparently, he's calling you a slut!" Shampoo yelled.

"Why you-"

"No ones talking to you, Ukyo!" Ryoga snapped, focusing his attention back at Ranma. "So is this it? Or were you planning on avoiding me like the coward you are?"

"Who are you calling a coward?" Ranma questioned, anger in his voice.

"Ranma! Answer him!" Shampoo yelled, viewing this was heart breaking for her.

"The only coward here is you, having Akane and Shampoo defend you all the time! What type of man are you?" Ranma snapped, standing in a fighting position. "If you're prepared to call me a coward, then why don't you come at me?"

"Just fucking answer me!" Ryoga yelled, walking closer to Ranma. "…Are we done?"

"…Yes," Ranma said, his voice sounding a little shaken up, to Ukyo's surprise.

'Is he affected by they're break up?' Ukyo asked herself. 'Has the potion taken full affect yet?'

"Well then..." Ryoga said, placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I wish you and Ukyo the best of look." Ryoga said, with a smile on his face, which made Ranma's heart throb.

Before Ranma could say something, Ryoga put a hand on his stomach. "Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled at the top of his lungs. A really bright red light was formed on his hand.

"Ahhh!" Ranma yelled when he was blasted to a wall.

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled, running to his side. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping him up.

"Ung," Ranma groaned at the pain inflicted at him. He looked up at Ryoga, his arms were crossed and he was about ready to leave.

"Its official then…" Ryoga said, walking away, "And don't worry, by the time you get home, you wont see me," Ryoga said waving his hand goodbye, but not looking back, he didn't want Ranma to see his pained expression. "I'll be leaving in the afternoon."

The Ninja Dog followed his master, noticing tears fall down his face. He rubbed his head under his masters' hand, trying to comfort him. "Its…ok, boy." Ryoga said, trying to smile for his pet. "Im ok," Ryoga said, more tears streaming down his face.

Shampoo stood where she was, in pure shock, "Ranma…Ryoga…" she said silently, her heart was cutting in two. "I have to tell Akane…" She said, as she grabbed her bike and rode it to Akane's house.

"Do you need to see a doctor or something?" Ukyo asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm ok," Ranma assured Ukyo, while looking at the direction where Ryoga was. "…Ryoga…" Ranma said while making a pained expression. He put his hand on his chest and gripping the fabric. "…Ryoga,"

Ukyo looked at Ranma face, 'He's really affected by this…Damn!' she thought, as she tugged on Ranma's arm. "Come on Ranma-Honey, let's treat your wounds."

"…Alright,"

Authors notes* R&R


	17. You're part of the family

Authors notes*

Sorry for the long update. Had a lot of things on my mind lately, and sort of had writers block. Writing this chapter was hard. Tell me if you like it.

"You're leaving?" Akane questioned, completely in shock.

"Yup," Ryoga said, packing up his belongings into his yellow bag. "I mean, what's the point of me staying here? The only person that kept me in this house was Ranma,"

"But you can't leave," Kasumi said, sadness in her voice. "It will be so lonely hear without you,"

"If you stay, Kasumi will make you some cookies," Soun offered, attempting his very best to keep Ryoga from leaving.

"Besides, if you leave, all the excitement in this house, will leave with you," Nabiki added, also attempting to make Ryoga stay, in her own way.

"No, I should really be going-" Ryoga was interrupted by Genma tackling him onto the ground, in panda form.

'Please don't leave! Your like the son I never had!' Genma wrote on his board.

"Don't be silly Genma, you have Ranma," Soun says, helping Ryoga up.

'He's a disgrace of a son!' Genma wrote on his board.

"...Why do you guys want me to stay?" Ryoga asked.

"Because your part of the family," Kasumi said.

"Your like the brother we never had," Akane added.

"You brought excitement to our family," Nabiki also said.

"You made your way into all of our hearts," Soun said. Ryoga began to tear up.

"You guys...I'm grateful to have you in my life," Ryoga said, smiling sadly. "But...I really must go!" Ryoga said, grabbing his yellow bag, and bolting out the door.

"Ryoga!" Akane yelled, about to run after him but was stopped by Suon.

"It's his decision on whether he stays or leaves..." Suon said sadly.

Authors notes*

I know its not much but, hey, this is all I could think of ok? Help me out will ya? what should happen next?


	18. YEP

Go back to chapter 1 and read Authors note :D


End file.
